


Party Night

by myqueerbutt



Category: D&D - Fandom, DnD - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, I guess - Fandom, one shot - Fandom, sex - Fandom, smut - Fandom, some plot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myqueerbutt/pseuds/myqueerbutt
Summary: It's party night in the small mid-forest town of Copse!





	Party Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just from the DnD campaign I'm in.

Zelindo had a comfortable Barbarian childhood in the village of Copse, which was buried deep within the most dangerous forests of the land. At age 9, however, his parents walked into the forest. At the time he was unaware of why they had not come back by nightfall, he learned the truth about a year later. Walking into the forest, unprepared as Zelindo’s parents had, was literal suicide, and a common, unspoken, practice in the village. Copse was a harsh place to live. Merchants scarcely came and any resources that were once abundant, were beginning to fade away – leaving behind shells of buildings that were once happy homes and inviting schools and businesses. 

Zelindo’s neighbors, Dagobert and Rovena, were a lovely couple with too many cats, who basically adopted him after his parents walked into the forest. He continued to live in his house and keept it clean and made repairs when needed, but the couple would make sure he was clothed, fed, and taught – all the way to University level, as the two had both been. By the time Zelindo turned 16, he learned about this old ass scroll that Rovena and Dagobert had found on an archaeological dig some decades ago. He knew that some evil people wanted it, but did not know why. He was instructed to check on it daily, to protect it, and to never, under any circumstances, open it, for it had unknown consequences. Being the good kid he was, he did as he was told – and continued to into adulthood. 

The merchants stopped coming. For seven years not a word from any of them. As a result, Dagobert had to leave to get supplies, along with others. They all ultimately failed the mission. She returned with different people than who she left with – we all had figured they were long dead by now. Dagobert and the others were only back for a day or two to gather information, and the scroll. Zelindo was so piled with work at the forgery, he didn’t get to visit them much before they left again. He and Rovena had dinner together every night that Dagobert was gone. They planned her 200th surprise birthday party that would be held in the town square, with everyone invited – of course. 

Upon Dagobert’s return, the biggest party in nearly a decade erupted in Copse! During the party, Dagobert pulled Zelindo aside for a moment and handed him the scroll. She instructed him that it was his turn to keep it and to find out its meaning. He took the role of scroll keeper, and continued to party. He started to flirt with the rich boy Pim, his boyfriend. They went back to Zelindo’s house. Zelindo pushed the half-elf against the now shut door and the two started to drunkenly make out. The barbarian held Pim’s hands abouve his head against the door as they did so and began to fiddle around with his buckle. Pim freed his hands to help the undressing process move along faster. 

“Want to move to the bed?” Zelindo whispered into Pim’s ear.   
Pim’s only response was a sly smile and nod. Zelindo took Pim by the hand and lead him to the other room. The barbarian pushed Pim onto the bed. He straddled the half-elf and bent down to continue kissing. Both of their shirts and belts and shoes were off, but their pants were still on, unbuttoned by this point. Pim bit into Zelindo’s shoulder as he began to leave sloppy kisses and hickies going from the half-elf’s jaw down to his waist. He paused and flashed a glance up at Pim. 

“Oh, would you please just get on with it!” Pim demanded, feeling himself getting harder with every second that passed. Zelindo just shook his head and said, “Nuh, uh,” then pulled down Pim’s pants.   
“Turn over,” Zelindo commanded. Pim did so as quickly as he could, while the barbarian whipped his pants off. Zelindo spit on his fingers and slowly slid his index finger into Pim. He slipped another finger in and worked to ready him. Once Pim was stretched a bit, Zelindo lined himself up and began to press into his ass. He slapped the half-elf’s ass once he was fully in and grabbed onto his hips. Zelindo moved slowly at first to make sure Pim could handle it, and gradually picked up the pace. 

Pim arched his back and threw his head back, letting out a groan so loud, Zelindo was sure that the town had heard it, even through all their partying. “Oh gods! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Pim begged. Pim reached behind him to grab Zelindo’s ass in an attempt to pull the barbarian closer somehow. 

Zelindo’s thrusts were hard and faster now. Every muscle in Pim’s body was exhausted and close to collapsing, but then Zelindo let out a deep and husky moan as he came inside of Pim. The barbarian reached for Pim’s cock and started to stroke it. He slid out of Pim, turned him around, and dropped to his knees. Pim sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his elbows, as Zelindo began to wrap his mouth around his cock. The barbarian slid his tongue up the center underside. Pim laced his fingers of one hand through Zelindo’s hair and clenched is fist a little. Zelindo bobbed his head up and down as Pim tried not to buck his hips. The barbarian bobbed faster and that’s all it took to set the half-elf off and ejaculate. Zelindo swallowed all of it, then pushed himself up to kiss Pim again. 

They both got dressed and rejoined the party. Pim went off back to his own house, which was a bit deeper into the forest – out of sight of the town. Zelindo went to the tavern to continue his partying. The scroll was still safely tucked into his waistband and under his shirt. Soon after Zelindo arrived at the tavern, the bar keep left his son and apprentices to take care of things, so he could make his rounds and say hello to everyone outside. Before he knew it, Zelindo was taking body shots off of Egon – the bar keep’s only son. Zelindo blacked out after that and awoke the next morning next to Egon, with a massive hangover. He was no longer wearing his pants or boots, and was not in his home. He was in one of the condemned houses. If you blinked too strongly this place could fall down. Zelindo looked around for the scroll, and it was gone…


End file.
